


An Episode of Magicarum Monstrorum Phlebotinum

by Khthon



Series: Metall/u/rgy [51]
Category: Metall/u/rgy
Genre: Gen, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 01:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khthon/pseuds/Khthon
Summary: A script used for the episode 'Ah, Another Beautiful Day' of Phlebotinum during the second season. Showcasing a relatively normal day in the life of the hero Phlebotinum when the day doesn't need saving.





	An Episode of Magicarum Monstrorum Phlebotinum

**Author's Note:**

> I think I got the formatting right, it's been a while since I looked at it.
> 
> I, Khthon, do not consent to this work or any of my work being uploaded or displayed through third party apps and websites. If you are viewing this work through an app that makes money from advertisements, please close the app and view my work for free on the original Ao3 page.

FADE IN:

INT. VACANT HOUSE ON THE OUTSKIRTS OF THE TOWN - DAWN

In a disused and dilapidated house on the outskirts of the town; cobwebs are everywhere as is dust covering what little furniture there is. The only room that that’s clean is where a group of goons are gathered around a table, meeting with the villain of the week to discuss a plan that’ll finally get that hero.

TORI, the villain of the week, a generic looking monster taking the form of a human thug currently, has aspirations of standing by Empress VOX’s side as she raises in power. She called the meeting to be the one to deal with the Hero.

TORI

Ladies, thank you for meeting me. It’s time we do something about the thorn in the side of our great Empress.

One of the goons raises her hand at TORI’s words.

TORI (CONT’D)  
Yes, ALICE?

ALICE, a twenty something nondescript female that joined with Empress VOX because she was looking for work, lowers her hand and answers.

ALICE

Why’s our Empress not remove the thorn if it’s in her side? Seems like something she’d do on her own.

BLAIR, another twenty something nondescript female that joined with Empress VOX because, she too, was looking for work, speaks up to add her two cents to the “thorn concern.”

BLAIR

Maybe it’s in deep. I had a splinter one time, pretty deep in my arm. Had to go see a doctor to get it out.

CARMEN a third twenty something nondescript female that joined with Empress VOX, looking for work, enters into the conversation as TORI rolls her eyes unseen.

CARMEN

Nah, it’s gotta be something else. The Empress would’ve taken care of a splinter herself. Maybe it’s a magical thorn or something that’s stuck.

ALICE

(At the same time as BLAIR)

Could be.

BLAIR

(At the same time as ALICE)

Makes sense.

TORI, having had enough of the goons taking her statement literally, clears her throat to get attention back on her.

TORI

I don’t mean a literal thorn, you fools. It was a metaphor for that confounding, persistent, and infuriating hero: PHLEBOTINUM.

ALICE, BLAIR, AND CARMEN

(All together)

Ooooh.

TORI grins triumphantly before resting a hand on the table between the four of them.

TORI

Indeed, that is why I have thought up a plan. One so dastardly, and competent, that it’ll surely put that insufferable hero out of business.

A silence falls into place as the goons (ALICE, BLAIR, and CARMEN) blankly stare at TORI waiting for her to continue with her grandstanding. They weren’t there to act as planners, they were hired as muscle and that’s what they’d be.

As the silence continued to drag on, and a scowl works its way onto TORI’s face, a thought occurs between the three goons causing BLAIR to nudge CARMEN.

CARMEN

Oh right! What’s the plan TORI? If it’s so great, why do you need us?

If looks could kill, all three of the goons would be dead. Instead, with a patience granted through self-importance, TORI sucked in a deep breath before continuing on. Mentally reminding herself, she needed the goons alive for her plan.

TORI

It’s simple, and I’m glad you asked. I was going over everything I know about PHLEBOTINUM. What she does, how she keeps besting our Empress’ best lieutenants, and foiling our plans in spite of the odds stacked against her. It was as I looked over all of this that I noticed something that infuriated me but planted the seed for this idea.

A rather wicked smile spread across TORI’s face as she spoke. One that told unspeakable volumes.

TORI (CONT’D)

PHLEBOTINUM, that infuriating hero, is a child. A child! Who has been besting the Empress’ forces...however this child, like all children, has family. Say a mother. A mother we can kidnap.

BLAIR waves her hand slightly to distract TORI from her little diatribe and to pose a question.

BLAIR

Wouldn’t we have to know PHLEBOTINUM’s identity for that?

TORI’s wicked smile falls for a moment as she hums to herself.

TORI

Don’t worry about that I already know who she is. However, I need you three to help me kidnap her mother.

That caused all three of the goons to start protesting together at once.

ALICE

What? No wait...why?

BLAIR

Hang about? You want us to do...?

CARMEN

That was not in our contract.

TORI rolls her eyes before slamming her hands on the table, silencing the three of them.

TORI

Enough! You girls are goons. Minions. To villains, that goes against a hero. How is kidnapping something staying your hand!?

ALICE, BLAIR, and CARMEN look each other over several times before ALICE starts speaking for the three of them.

ALICE

Well we were hired to basically be muscle. Didn’t see anything in the application about being minions to some kind of villain and besides we don’t seriously fight PHLEBOTINUM. She’s a kid.

BLAIR (CUTTING IN)

Yeh, I’d feel a bit horrible if I beat up a kid or like a teenager.

ALICE

Yeah, despite the number of fights we got in. She doesn’t really hurt us. Just a few bruises, despite getting tossed around, and we get paid. It’s always the lieutenant person that does any sort of crime.

TORI’s at a loss for words at what she’s hearing. Apparently, these goons, weren’t even goons.

CARMEN

Wait a second. TORI are you saying we’re baddies? I’m gonna have to talk to my union rep if that’s true.

As ALICE, BLAIR, and CARMEN talk amongst themselves about this realization and what it would mean. As this happened, TORI felt a cold fury wash over her before slamming her hands down on the table again scarring the goons.

TORI

Fine! Get out! I’ll do it myself!

As ALICE, BLAIR, and CARMEN leave, TORI turns to a wall filled with surveillance she conducted on her would be target.

PHLEBOTINUM wouldn’t know what hit her until it was too late

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. LOCAL SUPER MARKET - A LITTLE BEFORE NOON

PHLEBOTINUM’s MOM, an unusually tall yet unassuming woman in her late-thirties, is seen exiting the super market with a bag of groceries on a sunny day.

Not far behind her, peering around the corner of the market is TORI executing her plan to take care of PHLEBOTINUM once and for all.

CUT TO:

MONTAGE - TORI STALKS PHLEBOTINUM’S MOM ON HER WALK HOME

  1. TORI waits for a few minutes before following PHLEBOTINUM’s MOM through the market’s parking lot. Being as sneaky as she can, not realizing she catches a few eyes.
  2. Using the cover of a crowd waiting for a bus, TORI waits patiently as PHLEBOTINUM’s MOM takes a moment to look at her phone and send something before continuing her trip back home.
  3. PHLEBOTINUM’s MOM turns down an empty alley, causing TORI to smirk to herself. Waiting a moment, TORI soon enters the alley following her target as her shadow lengthens.

END MONTAGE

FADE TO BLACK.

BEGIN OPENING

A minute-long series of scenes that serves as the cartoon’s opening; several actions shots as the theme song plays over them.

CUT TO:

FRONT DOOR OPENING – DAY

BOTI

MOM, I’m home.

HOUSE FOYER

BOTI, a normal teen girl, enters into her home’s foyer, closing the door behind her waiting for her MOM to shout back. When nothing was heard, BOTI figured her MOM was busy and went about putting her school stuff away.

Backpack, coat, and shoes all put away, BOTI made her way into the kitchen. Imagine her surprise when her MOM wasn’t there, reading a book at the kitchen table. Feeling that something was off, and the fact that her hackles rose, BOTI made her way into her family’s den hoping to find her MOM.

She had no luck in the den, and the persistent feeling she had about something being off only continued, but she did find her pet black cat, MURRAY.

HOUSE’S DEN

Entering the den, BOTI finds MURRAY quietly sleeping on the fireplace mantle carefully nestled between a few knickknacks. Walking up to her, BOTI began to lightly pet MURRAY in an attempt to wake her up.

BOTI

MURRAY, hey, MURRAY.

MURRAY

Mrrph?

BOTI

Get up, I think something’s amiss.

Yawning to herself since BOTI woke her up; MURRAY proceeded to stretch before jumping down from the mantle she was using as a bed.

MURRAY

What’s wrong meow?

The little ankle rub she did as she walked up to BOTI did little to calm her charge’s nerves, though it earned her a scratch so it’s not all bad.

BOTI

I think something’s up with my MOM, and I’m getting that feeling I would get whenever we were about to fight Tinu.

MURRAY

That is concerning. Guess we best check her room and maybe the garden before we start looking for a villain. It’s been a while since VOX sent the last one to deal with you.

BOTI gave a non-committal answer, as she and MURRAY began making their way upstairs to her MOM’s room. Hoping that everything’s okay, and she’d find her MOM in her room reading or sleeping. Just anything really, since the unsettling feeling wasn’t helping matters.

CUT TO:

BOTI’S MOM’S BEDROOM

Doing her best to open the door as quietly as possible, BOTI and MURRAY poked their heads into the room and found...nothing. Her MOM wasn’t here. That discovery did not help with the nerves BOTI was experiencing.

MURRAY

Come on, we got one last place to check. Your Mum’s probably outside, tending to the garden as we speak.

BOTI just nodded mutely as she closed the door. Doing her best to ignore the music that shouldn’t be playing

BOTI

I hope you’re right, MURRAY. I’m not liking the idea of some villain coming after my MOM. ...Hey, do you hear that MURRAY?

MURRAY

Hear what?

BOTI

Nothing, let’s go.

CUT TO:

DOOR TO THE BACKYARD

BOTI rested her hand on the sliding door’s handle as she stared off into space. Doing her best to not think about what would happen if her MOM was taken by a villain.

BOTI realized she honestly wouldn’t know what to do, and so she hoped against negativity that her MOM was in the garden.

MURRAY

You okay, honey?

That snapped BOTI out of the void she found herself. Her MOM wasn’t missing yet, she needed to confirm that first. Nodding to herself, BOTI pulled the door open and stepped outside.

BOTI

Yeh, let’s go check the garden.

Stepping onto the porch, BOTI noticed several gardening tools missing from the rack her MOM had set up earlier in the year. That was a good sign, and using the positivity from that evidence, BOTI began making her way to the garden with more confidence in her step.

EXT. GARDEN - DAY

The garden BOTI’s MOM kept was always something of a modest thing in BOTI’s eyes, but over the past year it grew rather splendidly. It now took up most of the backyard, and BOTI could often get lost in it if she wasn’t careful. Hopefully it was where her MOM was hiding.

After about a minute of walking through the garden, BOTI and MURRAY soon heard someone muttering to themselves. BOTI did her best to push her hope down but it wiggled free, and she found herself picking up the pace to find the voice. MURRAY did her best to hold back a sigh before trotting after BOTI.

Turning a corner, BOTI (and MURRAY) came face to face with...her MOM in a gardening outfit planting some lilies. The footsteps alerted her MOM, and BOTI soon found herself being waved at as her MOM stopped what she was doing and began to walk over.

MOM

Hey dear, you just get back from school?

BOTI stared blankly as she nodded in reply, filled with relief that her MOM is okay. She honestly wasn’t sure, what she would do if something happened to her MOM. As the relief continued to wash through her, BOTI walked up to her MOM and pulled her into a hug. Much to the surprise of her MOM, who returned it naturally, but her bewildered look was only seen by MURRAY.

MOM (CONT’D)  
You okay, dear?

BOTI

Yeah, I’m just glad you’re here.

BOTI ended her hug and was met by a rather curious sight. There seemed to be some sort of brownish red...ink on her MOM’s shirt. BOTI hadn’t felt anything wet during the hug, so it must’ve been dry.

MOM

So while you were at school today, I made some cookies. Wanna have the first one?

The thought of cookies always put a smile on BOTI’s face, and at the news of her mother making some, her mind quickly banished any lingering thoughts regarding her MOM possibly disappearing.

BOTI

Yes please. Are they dark chocolate chip?

MOM

Of course, why don’t you go back inside and set things up while I finish out here. I’ll join you shortly.

BOTI nodded excitedly, and began walking back to the house, forgetting that MURRAY was beside her.

BOTI

Oh yeah, you got some red on you MOM.

With that said, BOTI ran back around the corner leaving her MOM and MURRAY in the garden.

MOM

That girl, so easy to see what she’s feeling.

Thankfully MURRAY knew what to do in these situations and that was keep up the pet cat act minus the talking, though something was tickling her nose. Something kind of musky but it smelled wrong. It reminded MURRAY of the birds she hunted while keeping up the cat act, though as she stepped closer to the smell, she found that the recently planted lilies blocked it.

The cough BOTI’s MOM let out got MURRAY’s attention like she wanted, and as the two had a stare off a soft grin worked its way onto BOTI’s MOM’s face.

MOM (CONT’D)  
Now don’t you go digging in the garden, MURRAY. I don’t wanna plant new flowers, okay?

MURRAY could only stare, before blinking slowly and trotting off after BOTI.

INT. BOTI’S KITCHEN

BOTI enjoys the cookies as her MOM helps her with the homework she got from school. The rest of the evening is rest relaxing and idling around the house for BOTI’s MOM, while BOTI ponders how long it’s been since the last villain VOX sent her way.

Something was definitely up and she planned on discovering it before it bit her in the behind.

Tomorrow though.

FADE TO BLACK.

INT. TAKEUCHI SCHOOL FOR GIRLS - NEXT DAY

BOTI’s sitting in the back corner of the class room, waiting somewhat impatiently for her friend PHIS to arrive so she could ask her help for something; something possibly dangerous, but proactive considering VOX has been silent for a while.

It didn’t sit right with BOTI, and she wanted to get to the bottom of it. Plus the villain attacks, allowed her to get out of school since they had a tendency to attack her school more often than not.

BOTI had a feeling they just picked some place with a lot of people since she was always their target.

It didn’t take long after mentally treading down the topic of villains, that BOTI soon caught the sight of red hair entering the class room.

PHIS, a girl around BOTI’s age with red hair and a bit of a demure countenance, made her way over to her seat next to BOTI.

BOTI  
(Loud whisper)

PHIS. Psst, PHIS.

PHIS  
(In a normal volume)

Hello BOTI, how are you? Did you have a good night last night?

PHIS’s words caused BOTI to snap into up right sitting position. She was being silly trying to be overly sneaky; thankfully PHIS was there to help her.

BOTI

Good. How was yours? Any odd visitors?

PHIS

Nope, did you have any visitors?

BOTI

No, but I was thinking I’m due for one. Speaking of which, I wanna talk to you about something during lunch.

More would’ve been said but the teacher came in and the lesson started without much delay.

CUT TO:

INT. SCHOOL CAFETERIA

BOTI and PHIS have just entered the cafeteria among a crowd of students. The din of other students chatting fills the air as they walk to a table they regularly sit at. BOTI unceremoniously slumps into her chair as PHIS sits in a more normal manner.

BOTI

Science can bite me. When are we gonna get to chemistry? I wanna make some explosions.

PHIS just pats her shoulder consolingly as she brings up a recent topic.

PHIS

There there, maybe VOX will send a buffoon for you to deal with this week. You usually have a blast fighting them.

That perked BOTI right up. So much so that she stopped slumping, sat upright, and looked at PHIS with a metaphorical and somehow literal fire in her eyes.

BOTI

You’re right. It’s always a heart-pounding time when VOX decides to try something. Speaking of which...

The fire in BOTI’s eyes disappears as she takes a contemplative pose.

BOTI (CONT’D)  
I had a weird feeling yesterday when I got home…like back when Tinu was going around messing up the town. Felt like someone was gonna start something on VOX’s orders but they never showed. You didn’t run into anything odd or fantastical did you?

That admission from BOTI caused PHIS’s eyebrows to rise in surprise. The last time BOTI mentioned getting a weird feeling, it was back during Tinu’s big gambit to win against BOTI and her. Tucking that thought away for another time, PHIS began to pull out her lunch while BOTI did the same.

PHIS

Was it the same feeling?

BOTI

Yeh, same feeling and everything.

PHIS

Well if you say so. I thought the last time you felt something similar was when we found that portal VOX eventually stepped out of. Didn’t exactly help you then like it did with Tinu.

At that BOTI stuck her tongue out in a show of maturity.

BOTI

Hey it helped, if it happened a few moments earlier we might’ve left before VOX appeared and we wouldn’t know who’s sending all these villains after us. I bet, a hundred to one, that VOX is gonna be the big bad I’ll fight last this time.

PHIS took a bite of her sandwich as she thought some more on BOTI’s words.

FLASHBACK TO:

INT. ABANDONED PARKING GARAGE BASEMENT (A FEW MONTHS BACK)

BOTI in the empowered form of PHLEBOTINUM, hero extraordinaire and saver of the day, is peeking around a corner with PHIS and MURRAY spying on some sort of interdimensional portal. It was big, lime green, and apparently inactive from what MURRAY told BOTI and PHIS.

That was a couple days ago. Currently the portal wasn’t lime green, it was more of an aqua, and seemed to be letting out flashes of light every so often. Both BOTI and PHIS felt that whatever, or whomever, caused the portal to activate was still around and they were hoping to catch them doing something nefarious.

Much to PHIS’s surprise, they did catch the person who activated the portal. The surprise came from a woman stepping from the portal into their world.

She looked like royalty. Her hair was dark auburn and flowed down her back, her face looked like it was sculpted from stone, and she had a jeweled gown on, but the little crown she was wearing with some sort of gemstone, it looked to be ruby, acting as the centerpiece really sealed the deal for BOTI and PHIS.

VOX

At long last, the portal finally worked! I hereby declare in the name of my people and the name of VOX, that this realm’s lands shall be mine!

Once the VOX lady finished grandstanding she flourished her hand, summoning a rather big orb of blue fire and shot it into the wall across from her. Blasting open an entrance, because she was too important to find the actual one, and soon walking through it while BOTI, PHIS, and MURRAY stared dumbfounded.

She had just done magic.

BACK TO PRESENT

PHIS finished chewing her bite and swallowed as she met BOTI’s gaze.

PHIS

Considering her entrance, I wouldn’t be surprised if she was the last one to fight you.

Hearing her friend’s belief in her words, BOTI nodded happily as she began to dig into her lunch.

It was a few minutes later that PHIS brought up a question that had been bugging her.

PHIS (CONT’D)

Hey BOTI.

BOTI

Yeh?

PHIS

How come you weren’t able to destroy it or just do something about the portal? I’m pretty sure it’s how VOX keeps gettin' villains to send after you.

That caused BOTI to sputter lightly as she tried not to choke on the bite she was eating. Taking several generous swings from her thermos as PHIS patted her on the back; BOTI successfully saved herself from choking.

BOTI (In between some light coughs)

Any sort of damage I did to it, would just get repaired almost immediately. MURRAY said something about the runes on the outside likely having something to do with it and when I tried to mess those up, they also fixed themselves. When that didn’t work, MURRAY spent a few moments scratching her head before coming to the idea that it’s likely tied to VOX.

PHIS nodded absently. She had wanted to come when BOTI and MURRAY were gonna try to close the portal but PHIS had a doctor’s appointment.

PHIS

Well that certainly makes VOX something of a target if she’s keeping the portal open. Maybe you can corner her one night and ask.

That caused a snort to come from BOTI. Thankfully she didn’t start choking this time.

BOTI

Yeah, that should be easy. We’ll just torture one of her villains and ask where the revolving door they walked through is.  
PHIS promptly shrugged as BOTI’s sarcasm washed off her back.

PHIS

Just an idea. I’m sure we’ll think of something and then you’ll be getting into a dangerous situation against VOX that likely puts your life in danger.

At that BOTI put an arm around PHIS’s shoulders and pulled her into a one-arm hug.

BOTI

Yeah but you and MURRAY will be there watching my back. Making sure I don’t do anything stupid and helping me save the day just like always.

PHIS nodded absently as she half-heartedly returned the hug before going back to her lunch.

PHIS

It’s been a bit since we’ve had to fight a villain hasn’t it?

BOTI hummed lightly as she chewed on some more of her lunch as she met PHIS’s eye.

PHIS (CONT’D)

You think something’s up with them? It’s rather odd that they would go this long without someone trying to hurt PHLEBOTINUM.

BOTI

Yeh, it’s rather strange. I can pretty much set my watch to VOX’s attempts but these past two weeks there’s been no sign of ‘em. Honestly I thought they were up to something yesterday, like kidnapping my MOM or something to get at PHLEBOTINUM.

That drew a small gasp from PHIS. The idea of a villain going after their families hadn’t quite occurred to them yet, but BOTI’s admittance caused an idea to form in PHIS’s head.

PHIS

That would be horrible.

BOTI

Yeh it would, kind of puts a damper on this whole hero thing.

PHIS

Right so, what if we became a bit more proactive? Say we hunt down one of the minion regulars you keep running into and ask them about any recent plans.

That got BOTI to raise an eyebrow in thought.

BOTI

Would that even work?

PHIS

Couldn’t hurt to try, right?

BOTI

True but don’t the villains always get new goons every time?

PHIS shrugged, partially conceding the point as she ate the last bit of her sandwich.

PHIS

Makes sense, a lot of the villains lately have been able to make their own goons. Doesn’t stop the other villains from using the same minions though.

BOTI nods at the logic in the point as she finished off her sandwich and moved onto another part of her lunch.

BOTI

Sounds about right.

PHIS

Stands to reason then, that you’ve likely fought the same goons rather frequently…so why not just find one, or three, and ask them if they know anything?

BOTI paused for a moment, thinking on what PHIS said. It made sense, and it was true. She had something of a cordial work relationship with some of the minions in VOX’s employ, so much so that they’d say hi to each other before BOTI, as PHLEBOTINUM, would trounce them.

BOTI

Awroight, I’d be down for checking up on some minions to see if anything’s in the works. The only problem is...how do I find the goons?

At that a rather wicked smirk worked its way onto PHIS’s face as she took a sip of her drink.

PHIS

Leave that to me BOTI. I’ve had quite a bit of time to get to know the goons you’ll visit.

CUT TO:

EXT. SIDE ALLEY CONNECTING TO THE LOCAL SUPER MARKET - AFTERNOON

ALICE is seen entering into the alley via a side exit of the Super Market.

ALICE

Hey, Usagi, I’m going on my break.

ALICE doesn’t get more than a few meters into the alley before she finds herself sinking into the ground. It’s a rather quick process and soon the only parts not swallowed by the ground are ALICE’s shoulders and head. Before her panic can fully set in, PHLEBOTINUM jumps down, in full costume and everything, from wherever she had been hiding and lands in front of her assuming something of a menacing stance.

ALICE (CONT’D)

(Trying to hide her panic)

W-what do you want PHLEBOTINUM? I haven’t done anything lately. In fact, I’ve been nothing but good.

That admission caused PHLEBOTINUM to deflate slightly. Her stance relaxed and she bent her waist to look her in the eye easier.

PHLEBOTINUM

...Okay, good. However, I didn’t stop you to ask if you’ve been good. I wanted to ask if you’ve heard any villain chatter lately.

PHLEBOTINUM’s words have the effect of ripping the fear out of ALICE, and replacing it with the purest sense of confusion.

ALICE

Villain chatter?

PHLEBOTINUM

Yeah, like any sort of plans you might’ve overheard while you’re stationed at VOX’s place or whatever.

ALICE

W-why would you want to hear about that?

That question causes PHLEBOTINUM to stomp her foot as a pout formed. She wasn’t expecting the goons to put up any sort of resistance and she felt odd about telling the truth, mostly because they were with VOX.

PHLEBOTINUM

Cause...cause it’s been a while since VOX tried anything and I’m getting bored. I figure she has some villain cooking up a plan or something, and I wanna know if it’ll happen soon.

It’s one bewildering revelation after another for ALICE, since she absolutely was not expecting this from PHLEBOTINUM. Thankfully she had nothing to lose by admitting the truth in this situation.

ALICE

Y-yeah it’s weird; there’s been nothing in the works for a while now. It’s rather strange.

That caused PHLEBOTINUM to stand up straight as she assumed a thinking pose.

PHLEBOTINUM

You sure nothing has come up? It’s not like VOX to wait this long in between attempts to get me.

ALICE just nodded her head in agreement.

ALICE

Yeh it’s been strange. Usually a couple of ladies and I get contacted Thursday night or so for a job but I haven’t gotten any contact for the past two weeks. Bit of a shame since I could use the money.

PHLEBOTINUM narrowed her eyes as she listened to ALICE’s statement. Without prompt, she pulled the magic wand she used for her finisher spells and pointed it at ALICE.

PHLEBOTINUM

You sure you haven’t gotten any contact from VOX? Cause if I find out your lieing to me...well it won’t be pleasant.

That caused ALICE to start shaking her head adamantly.

ALICE

I swear on me mom, I haven’t had any contact from VOX. Closest would be a text, I and two other chicks, got two days ago to meet at some abandoned house. We showed up but no one was there. It was really weird.

PHLEBOTINUM’s lips thinned as she took in what ALICE said. Mentally chewing on it for a bit, making sure it sounded plausible with everything else she said and what she knew about the villains VOX sent.

It didn’t much surprise her that everything checked out, causing her to lower her weapon.

ALICE (CONT’D)  
(Under her breath)

Oh thank you goddess.

PHLEBOTINUM

Do you remember which house it was, or the two women you met?

ALICE

Can’t be that many houses on the outskirts of this town, but eh...you know, it’s the strangest thing. I can’t remember anything about it. Just that it was vacant and hadn’t been lived in for years.

PHLEBOTINUM

Yeah alright, and the other women with you?

ALICE

Oh BLAIR and CARMEN, we got a bite to eat after VOX’s villain was a no show.

Nodding to herself, PHLEBOTINUM proceeded to wave her wand at the ground in an odd pattern. The motions caused ALICE to close her eyes fearing the worst, and thus missed the ground spitting her back out.

Landing with a thud, ALICE warily opened her eyes and saw PHLEBOTINUM making her exit

PHLEBOTINUM

Stay outta trouble.

CUT TO:

INT. SECOND FLOOR OF THE TOWN’S OLD LIBRARY - AFTERNOON

  
Typically the library’s second floor is empty during the afternoon. Something about kids not wanting to spend much time in a place they don’t need to be if they can avoid it, and that works out just fine for BLAIR.

The quiet is comforting as she goes about doing her part time job, though as she passes a shelf she recently stocked, she gets the fright of her life as four arms sprout from the nearby wall and grab her limbs. Once caught, they pull her up against the wall while keeping her restrained as PHLEBOTINUM, still in full costume, walks into view causing her to let out something of a shriek.

BLAIR

PH-PHLEBOTINUM! What are you doing here?

PHLEBOTINUM hums in reply before coming to a stop with her wand trained at BLAIR.

PHLEBOTINUM

I’m here to ask you about VOX.

BLAIR

I’m not really at a level where VOX keeps regular contact with me. I-I’m just a lowly grunt in her little army. Not even a grunt, honest.

Her words cause PHLEBOTINUM to roll her eyes, as she swished her wand back and forth. Not really doing anything with it but BLAIR didn’t need to know that.

PHLEBOTINUM

Maybe so, but that doesn’t stop villains from hiring you occasionally. All I want to know is whether you’ve been contacted recently by one of VOX’s associates.

BLAIR

Haven’t gotten any word within the past two weeks. I swear...it’s rather odd now that I think about it. Usually it’s every other week, that I get work from an associate of VOX’s.

PHLEBOTINUM

Really? One of your helper pals says otherwise, says you and some lady named CARMEN were contacted about a job two days ago and the meet up was at an abandoned house.

With that said, PHLEBOTINUM rather pointedly put the tip of her wand in BLAIR’s tummy. Needless to say that caused BLAIR to try and weasel her way away from the weapon but the hands restraining her held firm, so she settled for sucking in her gut.

BLAIR

Wha-? What job? Yesterday I was doing work here, enjoying the peace and quiet. Only time I’ve seen CARMEN these past few weeks was when we met up for a late lunch a day ago.

PHLEBOTINUM nodded at her words, having kept her knowledge of said lunch unsaid in an attempt to catch her in a lie. Lucky her that it bore fruit.

PHLEBOTINUM

You seem rather sure. Guess I’ll take your word for it

BLAIR

Well...thank you for believing me. If you wanna talk to CARMEN, she should be in town today.

PHLEBOTINUM

Any idea where she’d be?

BLAIR

Uh...if she’s not at Farin’s dinner, then she’ll be at the minion union meeting today. At least, I think that was today.

BLAIR turned her head to the side in thought, wondering if it actually had been today since she wouldn’t be able to make it due to her library shift and she wanted to let them know.

Removing her wand from its threatening positon, PHLEBOTINUM scratched the back of her head in thought. She needs to meet up with PHIS if it’s involving even more people.

PHLEBOTINUM

Well...okay then, thank you.

BLAIR

Yeh no problem...can you let me go now?

At that PHLEBOTINUM snickers before wagging an index finger back and forth.

PHLEBOTINUM

I’ll let you go after I’m gone. Now then...be good, and I won’t have to hunt you down again.

That said PHLEBOTINUM waves her wand in a manner befitting a goodbye before walking away leaving BLAIR still shield up against the wall.

BLAIR

Ah come on, please let me go.

After finishing her plea, the hands seem to listen as she soon became reacquainted with the ground.

BLAIR (CONT’D)  
Goddess, magic is awful. I don’t know how those villains can stand it.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE TOWN’S LOCAL CHURCH - AFTERNOON TURNING INTO EVENING

A door opens on the side of the old church as CARMEN steps out of the building into the cool evening while holding a steaming Styrofoam cup, likely coffee, in her hand. There’s a contemplative look on her face as if she was just told some news she didn’t like but had to accept and was still in the process of accepting it begrudgingly.

Taking a few steps aimlessly around the church’s lawn, CARMEN eventually leans up against a solitary tree as she takes a sip of her drink in the crisp evening air.

CARMEN

Bleh, I still don’t understand how people can like coffee.

Outside ambiance met her honest remark causing her to chuckle, but that hardly lightened the rather dour topic she was mentally digesting. Taking another sip of her coffee, and then fighting back a grimace from not liking the taste, CARMEN decided to get on with what was plaguing her.

Sometime later, whatever ambiance had been present when CARMEN came outside disappeared. Noticing its absence was enough to stop CARMEN from taking another sip of her drink as she slowly began to scan the church’s lawn looking for what could be amiss.

Finding nothing but a chill down her spine, CARMEN had a pretty good idea of what was wrong.

CARMEN (CONT’D)  
Here to finish the job, TORI?

Turning around, to what she imagined would be a painful end; CARMEN was surprised to see PHLEBOTINUM staring her down with her wand pointed at her.

PHLEBOTINUM

Sorry but I’m not her.

CARMEN

I can see that PHLEBOTINUM...so what do you want?

Quickly waving her wand in a sloppy triangle, CARMEN was only semi-surprised to feel something cover her feet. Looking down, CARMEN found that the grass and ground of the church’s lawn had apparently eaten her feet and ankles. Attempting to raise one of her legs was met with firm resistance, either from the ground or whatever magic PHLEBOTINUM used, CARMEN didn’t know.

She did know that she wasn’t going anywhere, anytime soon.

PHLEBOTINUM

I want some answers for a few things that are bugging me.

CARMEN

Well-I’ll do my best to help. A recent...experience has left me feeling rather sour when it comes to the company VOX keeps.

PHLEBOTINUM crossed her arms as she stared her down, a neutral expression on her face as if she was internally weighing whether to believe CARMEN’s sincerity.

PHLEBOTINUM

Let’s start with VOX then. Has there been any recent chatter from her associates? Any sort of plans in the work?

CARMEN hummed to herself in thought before taking a reflexive sip of coffee. She chose not to try and hide the distaste on her face at said sip.

CARMEN

Nothing as far as I can tell. Why? Looking to be more proactive?

PHLEBOTINUM just shrugged as she kept her gaze.

PHLEBOTINUM

Just wondering if something’s up… it’s been a while since VOX has tried anything, doesn’t seem like her to wait this long.

CARMEN

That is true; VOX is nothing if not persistent with trying to take you out of the picture. Sorry to say, I haven’t heard anything. In fact, it’s been unusually quiet lately.

PHLEBOTINUM

It has.

CARMEN

Indeed it has. Strangest thing too, cause...apparently I got contacted for a job yesterday.

Unseen PHLEBOTINUM’s eyebrows rose in surprise. Apparently the surprise was readable in her eyes since CARMEN nodded her head in some sort of agreement.

CARMEN (CONT’D)

Surprised me too, it did and yet, it’s the darndest thing. I can’t remember anything about getting contacted for said job, going to meet VOX’s associate or anything else about it. Just that, I was contacted and it was a dead end.

At that admittance, CARMEN hocked some spit to her side, onto the lawn as if disliking something about what she said.

PHLEBOTINUM

...Weird that you don’t remember. You wouldn’t be the first though.

That apparently caught CARMEN by surprise.

CARMEN

Oh yeah? Did the others tell you anything about it?

Quickly weighing the pros and cons of revealing said info, PHLEBOTINUM reached an answer.

PHLEBOTINUM

Yeah, one mentioned the meeting with the associate was to happen at an abandoned house and that the associate didn’t show. Both mentioned how they had a late lunch with you yesterday.

CARMEN

Oh ye? Bet it was ALICE and BLAIR, both kinda need the jobs whenever they pop up.

As if PHLEBOTINUM just realized something, her eyes narrow as she looks more closely at CARMEN. Something is up about her.

PHLEBOTINUM

You know something...don’t you?

CARMEN

Would you believe me if I say yes?

PHLEBOTINUM nodded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

CARMEN (CONT’D)

Yeah here’s the thing. I was honest about not remembering but apparently whatever is causing me to not remember doesn’t extend to documents.

At that CARMEN pulls out a folded piece of paper from her jacket pocket and tosses it onto the ground in between PHLEBOTINUM and herself. If she wanted to read it and all that, no skin off her nose if she doesn’t believe her.

Moving closer while keeping her wand trained on CARMEN, PHLEBOTINUM snatched up the folded paper and began to read it.

PHLEBOTINUM

What’s a formal complaint against this...TORI; have to do with why you can’t remember?

CARMEN laughs sardonically at PHLEBOTINUM’s innocent question.

CARMEN

Those complaints are rarely done. It takes something seriously dire for the hired help to file a complaint, let alone a formal one.

PHLEBOTINUM

Okay and...? That doesn’t exactly help me.

CARMEN

Yes well, me not remembering doesn’t really help either, but thankfully the person that helped me write that up, is at the union meeting today…Likely still in the church and everything. She told me about it, which was news to me and said that even villains treat the kidnapping of family, for either hero or villain, as a rather serious matter.

CARMEN’s words and their implications made PHLEBOTINUM’s blood run cold. PHLEBOTINUM knew she should’ve trusted the odd feeling she got yesterday. And yet… her MOM was fine? MURRAY would’ve told her otherwise and then they would’ve spent the rest of the day finding her MOM if she had been kidnapped.

CARMEN (CONT’D)  
Hey...PHLEBOTINUM? She didn’t do that right? You were able to stop her ye?

PHLEBOTINUM

Ye-Yeah, you don’t have to worry about TORI anymore. She didn’t succeed and VOX likely dealt with her accordingly for her failure.

PHLEBOTINUM’s little lie caused CARMEN to nod solemnly as if she received some news that would lighten a cross she was carrying.

CARMEN

Hopefully VOX did worse. The chick loved to talk and she probably gushed about her kidnapping plan to VOX. May she rest in pieces.

PHLEBOTINUM

Yeah...

PHLEBOTINUM wasn’t really listening anymore, having been terribly rattled by the implication of what could’ve happened yesterday. It also, rather forcefully, reminded her that she’s been out later than normal and her MOM’s likely worried.

Waving her wand absently, PHLEBOTINUM undid the spell keeping CARMEN trapped before quickly turning and running from the church as if she left the oven on.

CARMEN

Stay safe out there Hero.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. BOTI'S KITCHEN

BOTI comes barreling into her home’s kitchen, a frantic look in her eye that doesn’t settle until she lays eyes on her MOM. A MOM that got up from the chair she was sitting in, at the way her daughter was running in the house and who soon pulled her daughter into a hug upon seeing the rather concerning look on her daughter’s face. BOTI’s running had also awoken MURRAY who trotted into the kitchen also concerned about the girl.

MOM

You okay sweetie? You look as if you ran a marathon and have another one lined up.

At her MOM’s words, and hug, BOTI took in several deep breaths. Her fugue had gone by in a blur, and honestly, she couldn’t remember much of it outside of feeling the familiar ache of her powers enhancing her physical abilities as well as the nausea from pushing her body too hard.

Once her breathing slowed, and BOTI didn’t feel like she was gonna throw up her lunch, she nodded absently as she continued to hug her MOM.

BOTI

Sorry...I realized I stayed out later than I planned. I wanted to try to get home before my curfew.

At her answer, her MOM just chuckles as she looks at a nearby clock. It was a good three hours before she expected BOTI to either come home or contact her about why she’s staying out late.

MOM

Well you certainly got home in time. I bet all that running got you hungry. Did you eat while you were out?

At the mention of food, BOTI’s tummy grumbled reminding her of its neglect.

BOTI

...No, I was a little focused with what I was doing.

MOM

Ah, well then shall we make something? I was about to start cooking, would you like to help?

BOTI gave a heartfelt nod as a fire appeared in her eyes.

BOTI

Yes it’ll be great.

MOM

Ha, well then let’s get started.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. BOTI’S ROOM - NIGHT

BOTI, all ready for bed after saying goodnight to her MOM, is petting MURRAY as she waits for her MOM to finish walking down the stairs.

After a soft thud indicating her MOM reached the end, BOTI met MURRAY’s gaze with a critical eye.

MURRAY

So...what did your search turn up?

At that, BOTI sighed as if the weight of the world was finally taken from her shoulder.

BOTI

Apparently...one of VOX’s villains had some plan in the works yesterday.

MURRAY purred softly as BOTI continued to pet her. Waiting to see if BOTI would continue with what she found and whether she would ask for some hero advice.

BOTI

Surprisingly the minions were against it since the villain’s plan, essentially, involved kidnapping MOM to get at me.

That revelation caused MURRAY’s little cat mouth to drop in surprise. The audacity this villain had was astounding.

BOTI

Yeah that’s how I felt too. However, here’s the weird part. The women appear to have amnesia because they couldn’t remember even meeting the villain. The only saving grace was that the third lady planned on filing a complaint to VOX about her.

MURRAY

That...is quite a bit of providence right there BOTI.

BOTI nodded in agreement.

BOTI (CONT’D)

Tell me about it; it’s pretty much why I sped home. The weird thing is...I never ran into the villain and from what we saw yesterday, she didn’t put her plan into action so...where is she?

MURRAY hummed in thought. She would’ve known if someone tried to abduct BOTI’s MOM from the house and MURRAY would defend BOTI’s MOM if it came down to it but...no one attempted such a thing.

BOTI (CONT’D)

I nearly missed something vital if it wasn’t for that odd feeling I got, and PHIS keeping tabs on the minions she talks to while I fight villains…Odd in and of itself, but it proved useful.

A silence fell upon the two as BOTI continued to process what she had found. Eventually a conclusion was reached

BOTI (CONT’D)

MURRAY, can you do something for me?

MURRAY

Mmmm yeah? I’ll try my best BOTI.

BOTI (CONT’D)

Can you keep an eye on my MOM for a week or so? I can’t help but shake the feeling that the villain’s still around.

CUT TO:

EXT. GARDEN AND BOTI’S HOUSE

A still scene of both the house and garden with a cross-section of the ground revealing several oddly shaped and half-decomposing garbage bags underneath the garden.

MURRAY

(o.s.)

Sure BOTI, I’ll make sure she’s safe until you feel confident that the villain’s gone.

FADE TO BLACK.

BEGIN CLOSING

A minute-long series of scenes that serves as the cartoon’s credits; several characters mixed with actions shots as the outro theme plays over them.

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Not so slice of life after all, little bit of an attempt at fridge horror though I don't think I did it justice.


End file.
